


It's the Climb

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Candles, Fog, Forests, M/M, Memories, Mountains, Rain, Reunions, Separations, Sex, Stairs, Temple, Temple Sex, Training, Trees, alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Aki finds himself climbing stairs in the middle of nowhere as part of his “training” while being hidden away in the mountains. No matter how far he climbs though, he can’t escape what has become a part of him.





	It's the Climb

*This takes place during Aki’s stay at the temple in the mountains when Asami sends him into hiding.*

 

“Why did you bring me here again?” Aki asked Michihiro.

“It’s part of your training. This will help you reflect while also making you stronger”. Michihiro replied.

“It’s a giant staircase in the middle of nowhere….“ groaned Aki.

“Yes, this is the longest stone staircase in Japan and it leads to a very old temple. As it’s the rainy season and the middle of the week no one else is here so you can climb it alone and maybe find some peace with yourself.” Michihiro said in his sage like way.

“Can’t I find peace at the temple we’re already staying at, instead of having to climb all the way up to this one?” Aki complained.

“It’s not really about the temple, it’s about the climb and journey to it. You’ll see what I mean later but for now off you go”. Michihiro then got back in the car.

“Hey, where are you going?!” exclaimed Aki.

“As I said, it’s best that you climb it alone. I’ll meet you at the temple at the top later this evening”. With that, Michihiro drove off leaving Aki at the staircase’s base. A giant plaque explained that the path consisted of 3,333 stairs and that it had been built with granite from 7 different countries, over the span of 9 years. There were numerous rest spots listed and an advisory that only those in good physical health should attempt it.

Aki kicked the dirt on the ground and then made his way up the first section. Small shrines greeted him but he largely ignored them. What am I supposed to find out about myself from climbing stairs, he wondered. True, it was a good workout but beyond that he didn’t see much point in this exercise.

The moist air that had followed them on their drive here now converged to make rolling fog banks all over the mountain. As Aki continued up the stairs he couldn’t see more than a few flights up. As he looked behind him he found that the fog also swallowed the stairs he had already completed.

Typical, ever since I got involved with Asami my view seems to be constantly obscured, he thought. No matter what I do it never seems to bring me closer but at the same time seems to swallow up more and more of my past. Stupid Asami, he ran up the next flight.

Slightly out of breath from the exertion he stopped at a rest stop, a weather worn bench next to a small jizo shrine. A guardian of woman and children, this one did not look particularly cared for and was covered in moss, slowly becoming part of the forest. The fog had gotten heavier and the tall trees around him dripped water as it started to mist.

Great, now he was going to get wet too. There was a reason people didn’t come here during the rainy season, not to mention it was a bit cold too, still being spring time. He got up and continued walking. A memory came to him of how Asami would tousle his wet hair when he got out of the shower and sat next to him on the couch. Asami’s fingers running through his hair, invariably gripping harder at some point to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips locking, the smell of cigarettes mixed with Asami’s cologne and the taste of bourbon tickling his senses. He shook his head as he felt his lips puckering and heart racing, bringing himself back to the present.

So much for “finding himself” when he was surrounded by fog and thoughts of Asami. He tried to shift his focus to the nature around him: the birds chirping, the rain falling through the trees and lightly hitting the ground, the far off sound of rushing water from the river. What was he doing here in this place so far removed from the cities where he use to hunt down celebrities and politicians, camera in hand. God he hadn’t touched a camera in more than a month and a half now. It wouldn’t make him any money but he would like to have captured some of the sights he’d come across while here. He continued walking.

The stairs gave way to a stone path and a giant two level structure sitting over the path, proclaiming the half way point. Only half way? It’d been almost an hour he felt like, but not having a phone or watch he couldn’t be certain. Tired of walking up stairs in the rain, he went to the second floor of the structure and sat down. He was now pretty wet but it still felt good to be out of the rain. He laid down on the bench and noticed the colorful paintings of Buddha and various designs on the ceiling.

They reminded him of Macau and the hotel on the beach where they had gone after Asami had rescued him from Hong Kong. They had laid together on the wooden massage table after Asami had had him give him a Blood Mary massage, he still couldn’t look at tomatoes the same anymore. How he had rubbed the scrub over Asami’s toned abs and how Asami had insisted on scrubbing the parts of him that had been “missed” when the professional had massaged Aki earlier. His hand now moved to his own waist remembering the feeling of Asami’s touch on him. He let out a contented sigh before opening his eyes and remembering where he was. Damnit Asami, he jumped up, gritting his teeth and stomped down the stairs.

Why? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? Was it only his body that missed Asami or something more? He’d acknowledged to Asami a while ago now that he was drawn to him and desired only him. He still wasn’t exactly sure what he was to Asami though. Yes, Asami had done more to retrieve, comfort, and protect him than he’d known him to do for anyone else in his life. Still, did Asami love him or merely feel possessive of him? Was there a difference and did it matter? He was fairly certain that he “loved” Asami even if he still couldn’t decide why. Deep down, he knew that he wanted and needed Asami more than anything else in his life and as a result feared the hold and pull Asami had on him; the loss of control and freedom that this love seemed to mean. He continued climbing.

At the top of this section there was more stone path and a giant tree with crazy branches. Out of its center at the top was one branch that seemed to have been another trunk at some point, given its girth. Aki giggled to himself thinking that its shape looked rather like a dick. Was he really that horny he thought to himself to be seeing dicks in trees in the middle of the woods? The rain had pretty much stopped but the fog was still thick, obscuring his view of what was ahead. Just then he heard a twig snap and saw motion from behind the tree. He froze. As he looked he thought he saw a familiar form. Dress pants and a white button down, tall and slicked back hair. He blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what his eyes were seeing.

Why would Asami be behind a tree in the middle of the woods? How could he possibly be here right now? The man smirked and then turned away from Aki walking down the path into the fog. Aki’s brain was running at the speed of his heart now, pounding. He had to be dreaming, or hallucinating, or something. Still, part of him felt this could be real. He broke away from his stunned shock and started running down the path in the direction the figure had gone. He no longer saw him though, just fog and more stairs.

He slowed to a walk. What was he thinking? Of course Asami wasn’t here right now. No, Asami was off in who knows where tracking down whoever had broken into the penthouse, shattering the normalcy they had created there. Hmph, Asami probably hadn’t had a home cooked meal since then. Aki missed cooking for just the two of them. How Asami would sometimes come home early, “surprising” him while he was still cooking. They were lucky they hadn’t burned the house down with how much he “distracted” Aki while he had something on the stovetop or in the oven. How many times Asami had lifted him onto the counter and fucked him, whatever Aki was making either going to waste from being burnt or becoming part of the play the two of them would engage in. He shook the memories from his head and continued climbing.

His life just wasn’t the same without Asami in it. For whatever reason, Asami was now a part of him and a part of him he didn’t want to lose and couldn’t stand being without. Regardless of what Asami’s feelings were, this was how Aki felt towards him. He still wanted Asami’s reassurance, something to let him know that he was more than just a possession to him. Even without this, Aki still felt that there was no way he’d leave Asami now. Even more so though, he wanted to become a person that could stand beside Asami, who could be an asset instead of a hindrance. Someone who could support and comfort the one that he loved. He kept climbing.

The fog in this area was now beginning to clear but the air still felt like more rain was to come and what little of the sky he could see through the trees seemed to confirm this. He wanted to get to the top already to wait in the, presumably dry, temple for Michihiro to come pick him up.

He touched his neck remembering how the sky had cleared briefly when he and Asami parted ways on the tarmac the day after Sudou had held him captive and the penthouse had been compromised. The cuts their had completely healed and there was little scaring, though sometimes he still woke from panicked dreams where he felt his throat being cut again, imagining the anguish on Asami’s face seeing him dead. He slept alone at the monastery, so no one knew when he had these, so long as he didn’t scream out or make a noise. He always longed to be touched and held after them but knew he had only himself in these moments.

As expected, a light drizzle of rain started up again and the fog slowly creeped back. He was at the final stretch now and could see the top of the stair case through the haze, proclaiming the 3,333 step. As he looked up towards the sign, he again thought he saw a figure standing there. His heart began racing but he told himself it was stupid to chase shadows of his own creation. The fog thickened and he no longer saw the figure or the sign. He reached the top and let out a heavy sigh. He’d finished the physical task of climbing the 3,333 stairs but whether or not he found peace with himself he wasn’t sure.

The sign and map posted there informed him that the temple was still a kilometer away. The path was all cobblestones now and instead of straight up, gently curved and wound through the last bit of the mountain forest. The parking lot in front of the temple was empty. The temple itself sat atop another flight of stairs. More stairs Aki groaned but at least he could get out of the rain at the top of these ones.

As he crested the stairs and looked through the gate he saw a thin line of smoke coming from a prayer candle that was lit by the alter. That’s strange, Michihiro said no one should be here and the parking lot’s empty so for someone to be here they would have had to pass me on the stairs or walked up before me. Just then he noticed a figure sitting on the steps leading up to the alter and offering box.

A smirk crossed the figure’s face as he spoke “Okaeri” [Welcome home]. Aki blinked rapidly then rubbed his eyes. Could it really be? Was he really seeing and had he really heard what he just thought he had?

“Asami?” He let out a chocked cry.

Aki started running, tears streaming down his face. “Asami?” “Asami!”

He leapt onto him, wrapping his arms around him. This was real. This was really real. There was no way he could be imagining this, though part of him still felt he might be dreaming.

“Tadaima!” [I’m home] “You’re real. It’s really you” tears continued to stream down Aki’s face mingling with the water dripping from his hair.

Asami wrapped his arms around Aki in return.

“How? Did you..uh…can we go home now?” Aki asked.

Asami’s expression darkened “Not yet, but for this afternoon ---”

Aki cut him off by holding tighter and kissing him, wanting to never let go. He didn’t want to hear the words that he knew were coming, that soon they’d be apart again.

“You’ve gotten more honest since I was gone” Asami remarked as he broke their kiss, commenting on Aki’s forwardness. “hmph, but I’ve missed you to” Asami said as he locked lips again with Aki.

Despite being in Aki’s death grip, Asami ran his hands along the younger man’s back, working his way under the damp top that clung to his skin. Aki trembled at the touch and the cold air that nipped at his exposed damp skin.

Still kissing, Asami stood up, lifting Aki with him. Asami pushed Aki’s lips away for a second so he could say “let’s move this inside”. He carried Aki through the alter room and then slid open a door to an adjoining room meant as a place to stay for people on pilgrimages. Out of the wind and rain the room’s temperature was rather pleasant. The futon and linens spread about looked new and high-end, out of place for the space. Aki knew Asami had probably planned all this down to this detail.

Asami flopped him onto the futon and proceeded to undress him. He’d already started working the shirt off outside and made quick work of removing it now, tossing it off to the side. Aki returned to wrapping his hands around Asmai’s neck and running his fingers through Asami’s hair. Asami sat straddled over him, running his hands along Aki’s exposed skin and bringing his mouth to Aki’s nipples, teasing them with his tongue while biting lightly. Aki let out contented sighs at the stimulation, gripping tightly at Asami’s shirt and hair.

“You’re extra salty today” Asami let out a chuckle, looking up to make eye contact with Aki.

“Well I did just climb 3,333 stairs, part of which I ran up chasing YOU, so yeah I Imagine I’m pretty sweaty” Aki retorted back, enough sense returning for him to make a coherent come back.

Asami responded by biting harder on one of his nipples while teasing the other with his fingers, causing Aki to let out a small yelp.

“What about you? How did you always manage to get so far ahead of me?” Aki managed to ask through his gasping breaths.

“I have my ways, though I was half expecting you to tackle me early on. Instead you just looked like a deer in the headlights, staring at me with your eyes wide not moving” Asami teased.

“Honestly, I thought you weren’t real” “What was I supposed to think?” Aki replied, his breathing becoming more labored as Asami worked his way further down his body. “Especially when you would disappear so suddenly” Aki continued.

“I assure you I haven’t developed teleportation in you absence” Asami moved his mouth back to Aki’s neck and face, biting at his lips and ears. His hands made their way to Aki’s hips, sliding down his pants.

Not wanting to let go of Asami even for a second, Aki struggled to try to undo the buttons on Asami’s shirt with just one hand. Lacking the cohesion and dexterity for this, it became more just a jerking and pulling motion. Asami moved one of his hands from Aki’s hips and helped him undo the shirt. Aki moved his hands to touch the exposed flesh, while Asami moved to finish removing Aki’s pants.

Aki’s underwear remained, constricting the part of him that he most wanted Asami to touch. With Asami’s hands at his waist, Asami moved his mouth to pull at the remaining garment with is teeth. He looked up seductively at Aki taking in the younger man’s ever changing expressions. His wet, blushed face, and messy hair. His long fluttering lashes. The way he whimpered, desperately wanting to be touched.

Asami obliged, moving the garment far enough down to expose Aki’s shaft, erect and dripping with pre-cum. He ran his tongue along the shaft and then took it in his mouth. Aki groaned with pleasure, not having been touched in this way in such a long time, digging his hands into Asami’s hair. He came quickly, embarrassed at how little it had taken for him. Asami simply swallowed and looked up at him, running his tongue along his lips. He moved his head back to Aki’s face and kissed him deeply. Aki could taste himself on his lips. Asami finished removing the underwear, freeing Aki’s legs.

Aki bucked up, wrapping them around Asmai’s waist, attempting to pull at Asami’s belt and pants with his feet. He whined, frustrated the he was unable to make any progress in unclothing him.

“nrgh… Assssaaammmiii… I want more of you” Aki moaned, tears again streaming down his face. Though his muscles ached, his body now coursed with adrenaline and dopamine. Aki threw his weight such that he rolled them over, now on top of Asami. Through blurred eyes, he worked to undo the belt from Asami’s pants and jerk them down.

Asami did little to protest and let Aki continue, running his hands down Aki’s back as Aki undressed him further. “I hope you haven’t forgotten your training while I was away” Asami teased as Aki brought his mouth to Asami’s dick.

“No more than I’ve forgotten how to use a camera” Aki smirked back at him taking his dick into his mouth. Asami moved his hands to the younger man’s hair, gripping it tightly. The man’s mouth still excellently knew how to pleasure him. His tongue moving perfectly along his shaft and teasing his slit. His teeth grazing along it in just the right way. It took every ounce of his resolve not to thrust senselessly against the back of his throat in this moment.

He lightly pulled Aki’s head off of himself, saliva dripping from the young man’s mouth. They locked eyes, Aki wondering why he had stopped him. Asami brought his fingers to Aki’s mouth and he sucked and licked greedily. Asami pulled Aki further up onto himself and brought his free hand around to his ass. Aki’s hands remained preoccupied with holding himself up over Asami, his knees straddling the older man, starting to shake slightly with fatigue.

Satisfied, Asami removed his fingers from Aki’s mouth and brought them to his rear. He teased a finger at the opening. “You’re tight” Asami remarked.

“Well….it’s not exactly….like I could take care of that….. with you being gone….. and my…. housing arrangement…. having thin walls” Aki laborisly responded through panted breaths. “Plus… I can’t do myself…. well… in that way”. Aki turned his face away, blushing from such a direct admission. Asami chuckled. While Aki could easily jack himself off, fingering himself was far more difficult, especially “unaided” and with a need to be quiet.

Asami took his time stretching him, slowly adding one finger at a time. As he started to scissor him, Aki could no longer support himself by his hands and fell to his elbows. Asami lifted his head up to Aki’s and kissed him, moving his tongue deeper into Aki’s mouth tasting a mixture of Aki and himself there.

Aki slowly pulled his head up breaking the kiss “nrgh….Asami…….I want….--” Aki groaned, interrupted by Asami touching one of his spots. “More!” he shouted, bringing his lips back to roughly lock with Asami’s.

“As you wish” Asami mumbled through their kissing, continuing to spread and stretch Aki, eating up the moans that tried to escape from his mouth.

“I want…. you now” Aki slurred slightly as he broke from their kissing and looked Asami in the eye through his own slightly drooped eye lids, Aki now too far gone to be the least bit embarrassed; flushed from exertion instead of self-consciousness.

“Gladly, my kitten” Asami replied. Seeing Aki’s struggle to hold himself up he flipped them over, kicking his own pants off the last bit of the way as Aki hadn’t completely removed them. He removed his fingers and pushed Aki’s legs up onto his shoulders causing his hips to rise to an ideal angle for Asami to enter at.

Asami slid his tip in, watching Aki grit and sigh, his eyes always searching for Asami each time they opened after his long slow blinks. Aki haphazardly brought his arms up, locking them around the back of Asami’s neck; forcing his body to sit up to match Asami’s.

“Hmph, you’ve gotten stronger while I was away” Asami remarked, noticing the slight tone to Aki’s arms and the force with which he held onto him. Aki had never really been weak per say, his investigative work kept him well exercised, but he’d certainly become stronger during their time apart.

“I’ve been doing…. nothing but…. physical labor” Aki replied, Asami’s words bringing him back slightly from his high. “Was that your plan….. all along?” Aki smirked, a glint of fire to his eyes.

“It’s certainly an added bonus” Asami said as he pushed himself further inside of Aki, causing him to resume his moaning from earlier. Asami gently rubbed against his prostate, his shaft now almost to the hilt. Aki breathed deeply and laugh-screamed as the bundle of nerves was touched.

Asami pulled out slightly and then pushed in again, harder this time, eliciting a similar response. 

“More” “Harder” Aki babbled, words tumbling out of his mouth.

Asami grunted as he increased his pace and rammed Aki harder, relishing the long unheard sounds of his lover in euphoric ecstasy. It had started to pour again outside and he could hear the pounding of the rain on the roof and all around them, mingling with Aki’s cries.

As he brought their two bodies together repeatedly, Asami holding Aki by his hips, he noticed his lover’s shaft had hardened again. He moved one of his hands to Aki’s lower back and the other to wrap around Aki’s shaft as he continued to fuck him.

Aki gasped as he felt Asami’s hand wrap around him while continuing to be pounded. Asami worked Aki’s shaft as he felt himself close to coming. 

After going so long without proper stimulation, the feeling of having both attended to simultaneously was brain melting. Aki came quickly again and with a few more thrusts so too did Asami.

Between the stairs and the sex, Aki was exhausted and felt himself drift off into an afterglow high.

Asami flipped them over, so as not to crush Aki, and to allow him to be unfolded from his pretzel like state. He stayed inside of him as he rode out his own euphoria, forcing his eyes to stay open so as to take in every bit of Aki for as long as he could.

The time for his departure was drawing near and he knew that he would soon have to leave Aki again. He pulled out but continued to cuddle his kitten, burying his face in the still damp hair and holding him tight. Aki whimpered but then a contented smile crossed his face as he snuggled closer.

No matter how much of a firecracker Aki was, he always looked angelic and at peace when he was in this state. To protect this is why Asami must complete his current work, and to return to this is why he must be careful but also quick in his mission.

Aki stirred “hmmh, does Michihiro know you’re here with me?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“No, it’s for the best that as few people as possible know my whereabouts right now.”

“Nrgh, then how did you know I was here today?” Aki asked confused.

“Power of suggestion through those around him” Asami smirked “he worked for me for quite some time so I know how to get him to do things”.

“Your manipulation is the worst…. but I’m not complaining today” Aki opened his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Asami let him do as he please, enjoying the tickle of Aki’s tongue making its way into his mouth, guessing at Aki’s next move.

Still wrapped tightly in Asami’s arms, Aki let his own hands wander along Asami’s chest, drawing random patterns with is fingers as he felt the strong heartbeat beside him, never wavering no matter what he did. Aki finished his kiss and brought his head down under Asami’s chin, planting more kisses lightly along his collar bone. Asami brought his own face to Aki’s hair again, and held him tighter, his hands gripping Aki’s shoulder and lower back.

Asami let out a deep sigh. “I have to leave soon.”

Aki buried his head further into his chest and mumbled in protest.

“I’m going to Hong Kong to follow a lead on the organization behind this” Asami kissed Aki’s head again. “I will return for you as soon as they’re eliminated”.

Aki didn’t respond but Asami could feel Aki’s heartbeat picking up against him. “When” Aki asked.

“I don’t know my kitten. However long it takes for this threat to be neutralized” Asami spoke softly into his ear, nipping at it again.

Aki was suddenly panicked at the thought of losing Asami again, but having expended so much energy all ready, his body could do little to protest as Asami loosened his grip on him and sat up. Aki tried to cling to his waist but Asami gently removed Aki’s arms from him and stood up.

“I’ll be right back” Asami said matter-of-factly.

Asami returned with a warm damp wash cloth and dry towel and proceeded to clean up Aki and himself. “There’s no shower here, so this will have to do for now” Asami told him as he finished cleaning up and proceeded to dress himself.

He tossed Aki his still damp clothes. “You best get dressed before Michihiro gets here, as I would prefer you not exhibition yourself to my associates” A long smirk stretching across Asami’s face. “You are mine alone” both a promise and a warning.

“I belong to myself, but I also won’t betray you” Aki replied, an impish smile coming to his own face.

Seeming to ignore Aki’s response “And you can tell no one that I was here, understood.” Asami said sternly.

“I know. I know. It’s not like I go around telling people about the times we spend together anyways” Aki’s rebellious nature returning as he responded with sass and attitude.

“Good boy” Asami now fully dressed, ruffled Aki’s hair and then leaned down for one last kiss. “I will be going now” Asami turned and left.

Aki tried to scramble to his feet, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate and he simply slumped forward onto his hands and knees. “You better come back for me bastard” he shouted after him.

Asami gave a nod and a wave, without turning back and then was gone from the space.

Tears again rolled down Aki’s face as he cursed his legs and punched the ground. He understood why Asami did things this way but his heart still ached as a result of how things were. “Finish quickly and come home already” Aki said to the still air around him.

He composed himself and managed to get dressed. He piled the sheets in the corner, not sure what should be done with them. He shut off the light and hobbled out of the room and into the main alter area. The prayer candle Asami had lit was almost all gone now. Aki walked out of the alter area and sat down on the porch next to the offering box. He watched the flame flicker as the candle neared its end and the light’s fuel dwindle to nothing, going out. “You better come back alive, Asami” Aki mumbled under his breath, shivering from the coldness around him that he was suddenly again aware of. “You better not burn out”.

As Aki was again left to his thoughts, he heard the distant sound of an engine approaching. From his vantage point he could see the familiar beat up pick-up, that was Michihiro’s, approaching through the woods. The parking lot was obscured by the temple gate but he could hear the engine stop and the door open and close.

Michihiro came up the stairs and stopped at the gate to give proper respects before entering the grounds. He then spotted Aki on the porch and approached. “How are your legs?” Michihiro asked.

“Fine” Aki replied.

“And your heart?” Michihiro asked, referring to Aki’s mind.

“Still beating, but yes I’m at “greater peace” now” Aki couldn’t help but be slightly sarcastic, stopping himself from the eye roll he was about to engage in. “I could use a change of clothes though, as I’m drenched” Aki’s stomach growled “and I’m starving too.”

“Get in the truck” Michihiro said, laughing to himself at how quickly Aki’s moods could change.

They then drove back down the mountain through the narrow switch backs and winding curves.

“Hey Michihiro, did you pass any cars on the way up here?” Aki asked.

“Nope, this road was deserted as always, which is actually a pretty good thing since passing is kind of difficult. Why do you ask?”

“No reason”, Aki turned and looked out the window, shutting down the conversation. Luckily Michihiro didn’t push the subject further and left Aki to his thoughts. As they broke free from the narrow forested part, they came to the small town that overlooked the river. Being a town of farmers there was no one about at this time. He spotted a black car parked at the gas station as they passed and even though it was only a split second, he was certain that it was Asami, making sure that he had been picked up safely.

Aki smiled and stuck his tongue out. Overprotective bastard he thought, smiling to himself as his heart skipped a beat again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been mulling over ideas for another Finder-Fic when this one came to me while temple visiting with some friends. We climbed the 3,333 step staircase and the atmosphere of the place just really made me want to write. Thus, this Fic came about. The temple isn’t really all that impressive but I highly recommend climbing the stairs (even if it’s foggy, raining, and everyone you’re with is cold).


End file.
